1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a display device of a four-color structure in which color mixture may not occur in a white sub-pixel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of information and telecommunication technology, the demand for electronic display devices has increased, resulting in the introduction of various display devices. In order to satisfy the various demands of the information age, electronic display devices are being introduced that provide a large viewing area and high performance, while being relatively inexpensive and maintaining a thin, compact design.
Flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) display, are becoming more prevalent in the electronic display market. In particular, research and development has focused on mass-production for large active matrix OLED devices in which pixels arranged on an OLED panel are individually driven to obtain high-quality images.
The LCD device and the OLED display device may include red, green, and blue color filters. The color filters may be formed on a different substrate than a thin film transistor (“TFT”)-array substrate, on which TFTs are arranged, or they may be formed on the TFT-array substrate, which may improve aperture ratio and brightness. A structure in which the color filters and the TFTs are arranged on the same substrate is referred to as a color filter on array (“COA”) structure.
The display device having only red, green, and blue sub-pixels may have low light efficiency and low brightness. Particularly, brightness may be lowered when displaying a white color. In order to improve light efficiency, a display device with red, green, blue, and white sub-pixels has been suggested.
However, when four sub-pixels are used in the display device with the COA structure, the remains or debris of color filters, which are not completely removed in the process for forming the red, green, and blue color filters, may remain in a white sub-pixel region. These color filter remains or debris may cause color mixture, leading to low light transmissivity and low brightness.